Why didn't i say yes
by TardisBlueismynewfavoritecolor
Summary: What would happen if Bella had to move. And when Bella left Edward relized he should've thought about his options. Will he go after her? What will the other Cullen's think?EXB


**The End of my life the Beginning of Yours**

**EPOV:**

_Bella has just left Forks, Washington_

I couldn't believe it my Bella has just left me, my family, and our future behind I would never see her again. I remember the day she told me she was leaving Forks I didn't believe her first but then I saw she was serious and broke down into tear less sobs because I was loosening her.

_(turns head lost in flashback) Flash back to the day Bella said she was leavening still Edward's point of view_

"_Edward," my beautiful Bella said has we sat in our meadow her laying in my arms while I played with her silky brown hair. "Yes love," I asked her has she escaped my arms and sat up. She looked deep in my eyes and I could see in hers that she wanted to cry, she was sad why? "Love What's wrong, sorting through my head what would make her like this "Edward," she spoke my name again and I could tell by her voice she was hurt by something but what. "Yes," using my eyes to tell her to go on "I need to tell you something." I sorted through my thoughts again when something hit me, she was breaking up with me how I could be so stupid to no see it. I took her hands in mine and started begging. "please Bella please don't break up with me I can change I can change for you just so you don't leave me please love I will change-" Before I could go on she put her hand on my mouth I looked in her eyes again and saw them roll, "I'm not breaking up with you, you silly overacting but cute vampire." I chuckled I did over react a lot but what made my smile was she called me cute. "I'm moving Edward," she said while I went through my thoughts that caught me off guard. I locked my gaze with hers then said," you can't be serious are you," I knew she was pulling leg but from the looks in her eyes she was serious. I broke down right then and their my head falling into her lap I started dry sobbing I couldn't take this. Thoughts from when I left her came back into my head. I could feel her warm hands going through my hair trying to comfort me. It was working I calmed down and looked in her eyes I could see tear run down her face. Before she new what happened I pulled her into my arm and cradled her in my arms using my hand pet her hair. I let her cry I let her get it all out like she did to me before I spoke._

_End of flash back _

When I got home that night from the dropping her off at her house after are time in the meadow I told my family what happened with her and me in the meadow. I edited leaving out the part where I broke down. I still remember that night has well my family was all sad because she was leaving.

_Another flash back __**(A/N: their will be more)**_

_I walked into my house after dropping Bella off at hers of course she asked if I would stay I told her I would be their but that I wanted to talk to my family. Has I walked in everybody was all ready their watching TV. I looked at their faces each one of them and I told them my terrible news. "Bella is moving a way from Forks," I said each word slowly because each word I said hurt me, because I knew that the girl I only ever loved was leaving me and my family behind with nothing but happy memories. My family all stood up shocked by the news that's when I heard dry sobbing I looked to where the noise was coming from it was coming from Alice. I walked over to her and looked in her eyes, "are you ok Ali." I asked her she shook her head "no" , "My best friend can't move not after every thing her and you have gone through," she said looking at me now. I pulled her into my arms and hugged her, "I know I can't believe she has to leave either," Alice hugged me back then let go at the same time I did. She danced over to Jasper and he looked like he wanted to cry to. After her disastrous 18__th__ Birthday Bella and Jasper have been closer now then ever. He can now stand her sent and she always makes his day when I'm out hunting and Alice drags her by asking him about the Civil war. She loves to hear his stories and learn about the new born attacks and armies. I was brought of my thoughts by more dry sobbing .My sister Rosalie and my mother Esme were both crying because One: my mother was loosening her daughter and Two: my sister was loosening a sister. Same thing goes for Bella and Rosalie they have gotten closer two turns out that one night when I was out hunting and Bella was kidnapped by Alice her and Rosalie got closer. "This can't happen," my brother Emmett blurted out, "lets have her stay here so she doesn't have to leave." I growled at him , " no Emmett I lover her, but it's to dangers what if one of us slips up and bites her?" Ever one of my family members even Emmett agreed because In a family of vampires one could slip up._

_End of Flash back_

Right then and their I wish I would've said "yes" because then I wouldn't feel this pain from her leavening us. Before she left we all said are "goodbyes" and gut our hugs out of the way (or in my case kisses) before we left we through her a "goodbye" party or in my case a "I don't want you to leave" party because that's how I felt during the whole party.

_Flash Back __**(I warned you *evil smirk not***_

_Their she was my perfect Angle dressed in a blue ,strapless, long, princess dress with sparkles on it __**(A/n: dress on profile)**__. Her hair styled __**(A/n: hairstyle on profile has well) **__and blue sparkled High heels __**(A/n: hey guess what those on profile to) **__from the looks of it she had her make up done to __**(A/n : I know your disappointed because there is no picture of that on my profile I'm sorry.)**__ The house looked amazing if I could I would have cried when I saw it. During the party everyone said how sad they were that Bella was leaving but some of this kids from school were faking sorrow which made me angry because they didn't even care about how my beautiful Angle was leaving and they would probably never see her again. After a while of talking with other people I swiped my beautiful girlfriend a way so I could dance with her. It was silently for a while when she said, "Edward I am really going to miss you," I smiled a said smile and said, "I am to, but you can always come and visit when ever you get breaks a way from school, and we can video chat with each other, and call or text, or write what ever you feel comfortable with." she looked at me confused , "I don't have a cell phone," she said I smiled guiltily and pulled the box that was in my coat pocket out. " You do now," I said she smiled un wound her arms that where around my neck and took the box from my hands. I smiled has I watched her lift the top of the box off and tears rolled down her beautiful face. She lifted up the new I phone S and wrapped me in a hug. "I love it," she whispered in my ear I chuckled then said , "good because we have another surprise for you." Alice danced over to us and held out a box towards Bella. She let go of me for the second time this night and took the box in her hands. She lifted the lid of the box and pulled out a brand new blue lap top her smile got wider and her tears fell faster, but before she could say thank you my pixie of a sister surprised even me with another gift. She held out bag which Bella took with hesitation. Has Bell rummaged through the bag I scanned Alice's mind and she was singing "I'm not telling you Edward so butt out" over and over again. I looked at Bella and sound she had pulled out a new blue computer case __**(A/n: I bet your wondering why I haven't said "picture on profile" it's because I don't feel like looking up pictures of theses things oh and your probably wonder why I keep saying blue oh yeah the phone in blue to it's because I love Blue ok now back to the story I talk way to much.) **__First Bella hugged Alice and said "thank you" then she grabbed my arm set her brand new stuff up stares in my room and lead me out to the back yard were we headed for Esme's garden. In Esme's garden there is a bench surrounded by flowers. We sat down on the bench and she laid her head on my chest right where my heart would've been. She spoke after conferrable silence, "Edward," she said , "yes," I asked , "I can't let you go so I'm going to try a long distance relationship with you, and hopefully are love can over come the distance." I f I could cry I would have been baling her words hit me but not with pain but with love she was literally saying even thou we are far apart you we all ways be in my heart __**(A/N:I made it rhyme I couldn't help it the words hit me on the head literally)**__ I pulled her closer to my chest not wasting a second of are time together, "I hope so to," I said the sorrow clear in my voice. "Edward," she said , " I want to make are last night together perfect." with that said she stood up reached out her hand towards me and said, "dance with me Edward." I smiled a happier smile and took her hand and lead her to the dance floor. _

_End of flash Back_

That night we danced the night a way in the morning in was a lot more painful. It turns out her dad gut a new job has a sheriff in Texas which is way to sunny for me and my family. With the money he was getting out of the job he bought Bella a silver camaro which she wasn't a big fan off because she would miss her truck me on the other hand couldn't be more thrilled that she got a new car.

_Flash back (getting tired of then yet)_

_She walked over to Esme first she held out her arms for hug and they embraced for 20 seconds. She did they same for the rest of us she also told us how much these past meant to her and what we meant to her. When she got to me it was a little different from the look on her face she has been crying. I pulled her in fro hug but when I was about to let go she said, "don't Edward," I listened and kept my arms around her until she pulled a way. She took my head in her hands leaned in close and kissed me I kissed her back but gently. She pulled a way after 20 seconds and let go of me when she reached her new camaro she waved at us opened up the door and closed it when she got in side then started the engine she left as we all waved good by. _

_End of flash back_

And I am standing her praying she would drive up get out of the car wrap me in hug and kiss me while kissed her. But she is not coming back she is leaving me alone so that she can live her life a life without me by her side but across the world.

A/n: tell me what you think and if I should do another chapter thanks.


End file.
